Drew to Miami
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Nancy Drew has gotten herself into a giant mess, will it take a whole crime lab to get her out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Nancy Drew or CSI Miami

Drew to Miami

It had been several hours since anyone had been in the room and the occupant began to wonder what was going on. She hadn't expected things to go so wrong when she started her week, but it had and here she was.

Meanwhile Horatio Cain was working an abandoned 'safe house' where it had been apparent that someone had been held against their will.

"Do we have any idea who the hostage is?" Horatio asked

"Not really, all I can tell you is it is a female with strawberry blonde hair." Calleigh Duquesne said

Fingerprints were discovered in several locations around the room and collected, they expected to find the captor's fingerprints and hoped to find a match they also hoped the victim had managed to sneak a fingerprint in and they could identify them.

They returned to the crime lab and began running fingerprints and checking the hair for DNA and praying that they had something to help find the victim.

"Horatio, we got DNA match on the hair" Natalia Boa Vista said

"Who is it?"

"Nancy Drew, she is a young sleuth recognized by her hometown for solving several robberies and such." Natalia said

"So this may be someone she helped put away at one point in time" Horatio said

"It very well could be" Natalia replied

Meanwhile: Nancy was watching what was going on, but the truth was that wasn't much. She had figured out long ago that they weren't going to make it easy for her to escape. They had long discovered that she was leaving clues for the cops and had her tied up, but she still managed to grasp something firm enough to leave clear finger and palm prints.

She wondered if they had been criminals that she had helped put away, but why take her so far away from River Heights.

She and Bess Marvin had both been captured at the same time, but Bess had recently managed to get away from their captors. Nancy was sure Bess would lay low for a while then try and find help. Bess's cousin George had managed to elude capture all together and secretly Nancy wished she and Bess had been so fortunate

She finally got a good look out the window and could have passed out, there were palm trees.

'I'm either in Florida, California or Hawaii' Nancy thought 'Why would they bring me this far from River Heights?'

"Is everything ready?" a man asked

"Yes" was the reply

'What could they be planning' Nancy thought almost afraid of what 'everything' might entail.

Horatio Cain couldn't understand why a girl from the Midwest had been brought to Florida; it was one of many questions he had floating around in his mind.

Nancy felt the fear creep up when a man entered the room where she was bound. A rag was forced against her face and she recognized the scent of chloroform. If her father only knew how many times she had smelled that stuff he would have insisted she hang up her magnifying glass both literally and metaphorically.

By the time MDPD had arrived she was long gone, but she had left them a trail.

"She's dropping bread crumbs for us," Ryan Wolfe observed at finding fingerprints "she wants us to find her."

"Yes, but they are becoming fewer, I think whoever has her has caught on to what she was doing" Horatio pointed out

"No doubt, but this is a clear set of prints, and I'm willing to bet money that they match those we got from her father" Ryan said

"I'm still wondering why he had her fingerprints."

"Emergencies happen, he is a prominent lawyer, and you know how some people like lawyers, he might have been afraid that they might have to use fingerprints to identify Nancy should the worst happen to her" Eric said

"Can never be too cautious" Horatio sighed wirily

"I just hope we don't end up using those fingerprints to identify her remains" Eric shook his head

Nancy Drew was not too far away from where CSI team was looking, but the chloroform had her officially down for the count.

"Those cops are getting closer, how are they doing that?" one man said

"I don't know, but let's not stick around to find out" the other said

They drove off trying to seem unassuming, and managed to get quite a distance away.

"Eric, wasn't there a black SUV over there?" Horatio said

"Yeah, H. there was" Eric replied

"I know there was" Natalia said "but why would they leave like that?"

"There are hundreds of reasons" Eric said "let's ask around so far we've had two tipsters that lead us to a place where I'm willing to bet the same girl was being held."

"Our tipster's daughter got a good look at the girl, and actually managed to snap a picture with their cell phone, unfortunately she is hearing impaired she saw someone in the window and was able to lip read that the girl was calling for help and told her mother" Ryan said "It's Nancy, or someone that looks exactly like her… the picture that girl got was a great one"

"So we have confirmation that the person that was held here was Nancy… it doesn't make sense, why move her so much?"

"Maybe they have a plan for her, I mean, she is a beautiful young lady, maybe this has nothing to do with the fact that she is an armature sleuth and more to do with the fact that she is a beautiful young woman"

"As much as I hate to say it, you may be right"

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

That night was a terrifying ordeal for Nancy Drew; she woke from the chloroform to find herself in a pitch-black room. Whoever this was wanted her scared, they apparently liked that they could keep her too afraid to try to escape.

'Who would want me like this?' Nancy wondered to herself in the darkness. The bindings on her wrists were beginning to hurt, and the new gag was beginning to bother her as well.

Horatio Cain couldn't help feeling ticked off, he was one-step behind whoever this was and that was a position he didn't like to be in. He was even more pissed when he discovered that nothing new had been found out, now they could only hope that Nancy was still alive.

Nancy looked up and squinted as the door opened and a bright light pierced the dark of the room in which she was being held.

"Well Nancy, I hope you like your accommodations," he said

'You've got to be kidding' Nancy thought

"You have such beauty it is a shame that I have to hide you like this… I can't have the police getting you before my client has had his chance at you," he said a vague hint at what might be to come.

Eric Delko was busy trying to find matches for the other prints found at the two scenes, but so far, he hadn't found much to tell him who had captured Nancy Drew. Then after several hours, he got a match

"Shit" he muttered then grabbed his cell phone and called Horatio

"H. I've got some bad news… one of the sets of prints we found at the first scene match with a convicted rapist that was released a few months ago here in Miami." Eric said trying to control his temper

"Do you think this guy has already assaulted her?"Horatio asked sternly

"That would be pure speculation H and you know it, we have no hard evidence to say in either direction," Eric said truthfully.

Just as they finished talking Natalia Boa Vista called Horatio with more news, a call had come in about a woman having been found wandering close to the edge of the Everglades.

"That could be Nancy," Horatio said

He and Ryan Wolfe arrived to discover that it wasn't Nancy Drew but Bess Marvin; she had managed to escape two locations back and stay hidden until she knew that her captors were long gone.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked Bess who nodded to confirm that she was okay. She was taken to Miami Dade hospital where she was checked out and deemed okay to leave.

"Have you found Nancy?" Bess asked

"No, but I thought you might be able to help us figure out what her captor might have wanted with her." Horatio said to Bess

"I'm not sure what I can tell you, he kept talking about how beautiful she was and how he didn't want the cops to get to us before he could get her to his client. I managed to catch a moment when he forgot to lock everything and escape, but Nancy wasn't so lucky… I felt bad for leaving her, but she told me to leave and find help." Bess said tears building in her eyes "Will I ever see Nancy again"

"You will if I have anything to say about it," Horatio said

Nancy Drew could only hope that Bess had gotten to safety, she had left a while back and Nancy knew nothing more about her friend.

The man returned to the room

"It's a shame your friend left when she did, now she won't get to meet the client and see what fun he has planned." He said

Nancy thought to herself that she didn't even want to know what his idea of fun was, either way she would find out. Nancy had tried to get out of her bonds earlier on, but had quickly discovered that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Horatio Cain had found out that one of the sets of unknown fingerprints in the first discovered place belonged to Bess Marvin and chronicled her escape from her captors that occurred right before Nancy was moved, but Nancy hadn't been so lucky.

"If only there was a pattern to what these guys were doing, maybe we could find where they were before they moved again," Horatio thought aloud as he looked over a map marked with the two locations that they had found evidence to indicate that Nancy was there.

"They're heading for the coast… They want to take her out of the US," Horatio thought aloud. It was logical, but Horatio wasn't sure that was the answer.

"Horatio, Bess was able to give us an important clue, one of the men said something about making money off of their beauty."

"Illegal sex trade, they're going to sell her they already have a client… it makes sense, she's a beautiful young woman that anyone of their potential clients would pay a bundle for, especially if she has never been touched before." Horatio stated anger rising uncontrollably.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Horatio Cain had found that several more tips were coming in, but very few had any significance, most of them were hoaxes.

"I'm beginning to wonder if people know what a tip is" Ryan groaned in frustration while working on what little they had to go on hoping to find some clue that they had missed

"I can't help feel that we're missing something" Calleigh sighed, "but what"

"I don't know, but I don't like the fact that we seem to be constantly a step behind this freak" Eric Delko sighed slightly pissed at the situation

"We all do, Eric, but there isn't a lot we can do until we figure out whatever it is we're missing" Calleigh sighed

"We've thought about the sleuth aspect, but we didn't think about her father's job… perhaps that has something to do with what happened to Nancy" Eric said deep in thought

"Yes, but that won't help us find her… will it" Natalia said finally adding her two cents into the conversation

"Maybe, if we knew who had her we could figure out where they were going and maybe save Nancy" Eric pointed out

"That makes sense… if we can find out who this is maybe we can find out more about him, discover a pattern of operation and preempt his next move." Calleigh thought aloud

"Sounds like a plan to me" Eric agreed "I can check the other fingerprints and see if we can find out whom they belong to and maybe find some of our captors"

They began to work on their plan and soon discovered that they didn't have much to go on.

"Apparently a lot of these prints aren't in the system meaning that we aren't going to find anything out from that angle." Eric groaned

"There was mention of a client, it may be the rapist, maybe he is looking for a sex slave" Natalia suggested "It does seem possible that he wanted to keep her as a 'wife' after a while she might begin to sympathies with him and not turn against him"

"Stockholm Syndrome, he was counting on that… sick bastard!"

"I have to agree, we have to find Nancy before that sets in" Calleigh sighed "let's tell Horatio what we've figured out"

Later that evening, a tip came in that caught Horatio's attention. Come to find out one of the captors had discovered something in the plan that he hadn't expected and would no longer allow and called in their location without his buddies hearing about it.

"If you come tonight she'll be only minimally guarded, it will be your best chance to get Nancy from this freak"

"Are you sure we'll be able to…"

"Yes, they are predictable… like clock work" the informant said "I cannot guarantee that she isn't traumatized by this ordeal, but she is alive and the 'client' hasn't gotten to her."

Horatio started to gather a team to get Nancy out of the hands of her captors.

They arrived and immediately began to wonder if this was a hoax, but then they saw how few guards there were and got in.

Nancy felt the dread rise as she heard someone coming towards the door to the room she was trapped in

"Nancy!" a voice called "Miami Dade Police, we're here to help you"

That brought a wave of relief to Nancy, but she still couldn't respond.

The door opened and a man entered, she didn't know if it was a captor or a cop

"MDPD," he said and untied Nancy and got her to safety.

She was immediately handed over to paramedics for treatment

Horatio went back to the crime lab and went to call Carson Drew and give him the surprising good news.

"Hello, Drew residence" Hanna Gruen answered

"I need to talk to Carson Drew,"

Hanna got Carson on the phone and Carson nearly dropped the phone when he heard that his daughter was alive.

"I'm coming to Miami right now" Carson said

"I'm not surprised" Horatio said, he would have been surprised if Carson didn't come down to Florida to get his daughter

Horatio went to talk to Nancy.

"Nancy, I'm Lieutenant Horatio Cain, I have some things I need to ask you" he said

"What is it, I'll try my best to tell you what I can" Nancy said

He asked her about the client that was mentioned, and she couldn't tell him much, but she could tell him a lot about the captors and describe some of them to a sketch artist

"Thank you Nancy, you have been a big help to us" Horatio said

Carson Drew caught the first plane to Miami from River Heights, and was lucky enough to get a nonstop flight" He arrived and got a hotel room, then went to see his daughter in the hospital. Bess's parents had already come and got their daughter, but Nancy was able to call and let Bess know that she was safe.

Carson got into the room and Nancy felt the tears come again.

"Nancy!" Carson hugged his daughter who immediately began to sob.

"It's okay, sweetheart, you're safe"

"Dad, I was so scared…"

"You're safe, and I won't let that happen again" Carson said

"Dad, don't promise what you can't do." Nancy said calming slightly

Carson knew she had a point, there was no way he could completely protect Nancy, but what he was going to do was try his best to make sure his daughter didn't have to go through that kind of ordeal again.

Horatio Cain came into the hospital room the next day and found Nancy and Carson talking to each other.

"Carson Drew, I'm Horatio Cain, I wanted to tell you that we are doing all we can to bring the men that captured your daughter to justice before they can strike again"

Carson smiled

"Thank you, Horatio, getting justice is just the icing on the cake, what was important was getting my daughter home safe" Carson said "she's the most important thing"

Nancy smiled

"I hear you're getting out of the hospital soon"

"Yes, I was dehydrated when I got in, but they said I should be fine to leave the hospital today"

Nancy left the hospital that day and joined her dad in the hotel suite to be there to help wherever she can with finding her captors.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Within a few days Horatio had discovered quite a few of those involved with the capture of Nancy Drew.

"You know it wasn't very wise to hold your hostage in a house in your name where your neighbors could see her" Horatio told one captor "If you tell me who the client was that was going to pay you for Nancy I'll be willing to tell the DA that you were cooperative with this investigation"

The man just sat there like a statue

"You know we have our ways of finding things out." Horatio said "or maybe you like the idea of spending several years in a federal prison"

That didn't get anything, but what they didn't know was that the one that showed them where Nancy was would finally rat the client, it was the newly released sex offender

"So you decided to start going after minors" Horatio said looking the man up and down. He looked like a regular business man, but Horatio knew what this man was capable of

"Well, Nancy is beautiful; I thought I'd get her early and mold her into the woman I wanted"

That phrase alone made Horatio feel physically ill.

"She is not a piece of clay, she's a human being!" Horatio roared "You can't 'mold' her into whatever you want her to be… she can only be herself!"

The man leaned back looking smug, he enjoyed pushing Horatio's buttons; he had found early on that it could get entertaining.

"You like pushing buttons, getting a rise out of me, but I hope you have fun in prison, 'cause that is where you're going." Horatio said then ordered for him to be taken out

Later that day Horatio went to talk to Nancy and Carson Drew.

"Carson, I have to admit your daughter was able to describe the men that had her hostage down to some fine details and if what I heard was correctly she didn't see them but for a few moments at a time" Horatio said he had been completely surprised at how much detail Nancy remembered of the captors. "I heard a term once that recently came back to my mind it's called eidetic memory or more commonly known as a photographic memory"

"I always knew Nancy had an eye for detail, but I never thought she could have and eidetic memory… until now" Carson said

"How is Nancy, by the way?" Horatio said

"She's on the phone with her friends Bess and George; she seems to be doing okay"

"That is good to hear, and believe me; the men that did this will be put in prison for quite a while"

Nancy came into the room with Horatio and Carson

"Nancy, how are you feeling?" Horatio asked

"I'm doing okay, all things considered" Nancy replied a smile gracing her features, but Horatio knew that she had a rather difficult road ahead of her

"Nancy, I want you to know you have the support of the Miami Dade Crime lab, we will make sure that those that captured you and hurt you will be brought to justice" Horatio said

"Thank you very much"

"It is no problem, Nancy, you help police so much, its time that a police force returned the favor" Horatio said gently

"Either way I feel like I ought to thank you for everything you and your team has done for me"

"You, Miss Drew, have a way of leaving a subtle trail"

"A trail, how did you do that?" Carson asked his daughter

"A few hairs here, a fingerprint there… just let them know that I had been at a place by leaving physical evidence behind" Nancy smiled

"She grabbed a pipe to leave a full handprint, and according to Eric that those fingerprints you left were the cleanest he's seen from a hostage." Horatio commented

"It's all about keeping a cool head, when you're in a pinch you have to use your head, not lose it." Nancy explained.

It didn't take that long for a guilty verdict to be handed down. Nancy and her father went back to River Heights to a warm reception from their friends.

Hanna had one of Nancy's favorite dishes prepared for Nancy when she got home from the airport.

"Oh Nancy, I'm so glad you're okay" Hanna hugged Nancy

"Hanna, I've missed you, it's so good to be home"

Horatio took off his sunglasses as he walked back into the crime lab, he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time the Drew family was seen in Miami, he just hoped that the next time Nancy was in Miami she got to enjoy the sights and the beaches.

**The End**

**(…Or is it?)**


	5. Eplogue

A/n: I know I said that this story was finished already, but this came too me and I had to add it... I may use this to lead into a sequel, or leave what happens next to your imagination, I'm not sure, I have other projects going at this point so we will have to see. Now, enjoy the eplogue to Drew to Miami

* * *

It had been several months since the capture of Nancy and Bess. The girls had decided to go back to Miami to visit the beaches and be regular tourists instead of having to fight for their lives.

Nancy was on one of the many boardwalks when she turned to see Horatio Cain standing behind her

"Horatio, it's good to see you again," she said with a smile

"You too, Nancy, I'm glad to see you can enjoy yourself here" he said approaching Nancy "I worried that you might associate Miami with what happened to you during that frightening time."

"No, I've been to Miami several times and I don't plan to let a few evil men change my opinion of this city, or these views," Nancy smiled

"That is always nice to hear, and who is that girl that's with Bess?"

"Oh, that's her cousin, George Fayne… and if you're wondering, George's actual name is Georgia but she hates to be called that so we call her George" Nancy explained

"Interesting… well, Nancy, it seems you have things well in hand here"

"That I do, Horatio… but I was wondering how it was you actually found me?" Nancy asked

"One of the captors went rogue on his team and told us when and where we could get you out of there" Horatio explained "He told us that he had overheard exactly what was going to happen to you and said that he couldn't allow them to go through with their plans."

"I take it I really don't want to know what they were going to do"

"No, Nancy, you really don't" Horatio said

Bess and George came in from the beach and George looked at Horatio rather suspiciously until Nancy introduced him as being a cop and telling her that he had been one of the ones to save her.

"Well, it's good to meet you" George said

"You looked suspicious of me, why is that?" he asked

"I think I've been around Nancy too long, I get suspicious of people that hide their eyes," George explained indicating to the fact that Horatio still had his sunglasses on.

Horatio removed his sunglasses

"I understand why you would feel that way, George, I sometimes find myself feeling the same way."

That was when a man on a bicycle rushed passed the group almost running over Horatio Cain in the process.

"That was weird," Bess observed

"I would say it was more than that" Horatio replied

"It was almost like that guy was trying to run over you," Nancy observed

"I would have to agree"

"Oh no, not another mystery" George muttered

"Unfortunately I believe it is"

The End


End file.
